Raw chicken
A Raw chicken is an item that has two main uses: an uncooked food item and an ingredient in producing a dreadfowl pouch using the Summoning skill. Players can obtain one by killing a chicken or a rooster. Players can buy them from three shops: Rufus's Meat Emporium, Chargurr's Fresh Meat or Wydin's Food Store for 60 gp with a default stock of 30 for Canifis and 10 for the others respectively. All three shops are reasonably close to a bank or a Deposit Box. Alternatively, you can get an infinite supply of this by obtaining a white apron, going into the backroom of Wydin's Food Store (located in Port Sarim) and grabbing them from the crates. You can then deposit them in the bank box near the monks of Entrana. Use as food Players can turn a raw chicken into a cooked chicken by using it on a fire or a range. Doing so requires only level 1 Cooking, and grants 30 experience points. These are popular amongst new players, since any player can attempt to cook them (although players with low Cooking levels risk producing a burnt chicken). Chickens are also found around Lumbridge, and are easy to kill. Once a Players Cooking Level reaches 31, they master cooking raw chickens. Use in Summoning One raw chicken is needed as a tertiary in the Summoning skill to make a dreadfowl pouch, which is the most efficient way to train Summoning below level 10. This also requires 8 spirit shards and a gold charm, and gains 9.3 experience. Use in Quests During Recipe for Disaster, a player needs a raw chicken to access the lair of the evil chicken. The player needs the raw chicken to access the lair even after the quest. This allows a player to fight Black dragons and Baby black dragons. Raw chicken is also needed in Eadgar's Ruse – 5 chickens are needed as part of making a fake man, which is needed to fool the trolls. Raw chicken was needed in Druidic Ritual, however due to a recent update it is not. Value A raw chicken used to be a very low-value item, but the release of Summoning caused the price to sky-rocket, because of their use in the skill. The general store sells them for 79 coins, even when many are in stock, but will still not pay anything to buy them. Until recently, they could be sold and bought on the Grand Exchange about 140-160 coins, which make selling raw chickens a very profitable business for new players. Their Grand Exchange price has dropped to about 110 coins following the update that removed price limits on the Grand Exchange, but that is still results in a good profit for new players. Since Summoning is a members-only skill, members may buy raw chickens for a reasonably-high price, especially around the Summoning shop in Taverley. However, members who wish to buy raw chickens in bulk may well be better off logging onto a free-to-play server and buying them at a lower price from non-members, especially low-level players. Conversely, this could provide income for low-level non-members, as they can easily obtain raw chickens whilst training on chickens. This is most profitable by banking them (at Draynor, Falador, or Lumbridge castle), then travelling to Varrock to list them on the Grand Exchange. Players may receive raw chicken from opening a box of summoning ingredients, a possible reward from the Familiarisation Distraction and Diversion. Dropping monsters Woman|Combat=24|Quantity=5|Rarity=Unknown}} nl:Raw chicken fi:Raw chicken Category:Uncooked food Category:Summoning tertiaries Category:Sign of the porter items